


the uni life of some beautiful people

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Then smut, clint bruce and tony, first there is fluff, ill add more tags later, logan and erik too, logan and wade, pepper jean nat wanda and erik are besties, srslry, steve and pietro, tony and bruce are bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is tired of seeing Erik being so alone.<br/>Bruce is tired of seeing Charles so sad.<br/>They come together to set Charles and Erik up.</p><p> </p><p>****i can't finish this, whoever wants it, can have it *****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erik doesn't know

"Charles Xavier, genetics major." Erik read off the paper Logan had given him of potential dates, Charles was the only name on said list."Logan I see what you're trying to do but-"

"Come on Erik! All you do is go to class, come to the dorm, study or watch netflix. You're the perfect example of a couch potato!" Logan couldn't take it anymore, he's tired of seeing Erik at the dorm all the time, it's so irritating to him because he's so hyperactive. All ways doing some sort of physical activity and busy with his physical therapy classes. It drives him up the wall knowing what a couch potato Erik is.

"Look Erik, I told Thor to help me find you a date and we worked really hard. Thor told Wade, Wade told Clint, Clint told Bruce and Bruce finally gave us a name. Charles Xavier hot, single and ready to mingle."

Erik suppressed a dramatic sigh. Logan really means well, he really does but Erik is content being a couch potato. What's wrong with that really. 

Logan digs though his bag, pulls out his phone and texts Bruce for a picture of Charles. Earlier when Logan met Charles he tried to sneak a but knowing himself, he decided against it, he's really not as sneaky as he wishes he was. 

His phone flashes, thank god Bruce, he thinks smiling at the very handsome man staring back at him.

"Why are you grinning like an diot, Logan?" 

"Honestly Erik, if you don't hit this I swear I will. Look. Look at his face.

Erik squints god eyes and then opens them wide south his mouth hanging open a little. God he's beautiful was Eriks first thought. Charles Xavier had icy blue eyes that juxtapose his bright red lips in a way that you weren't sure where to look his pale skin and pink cheeks just added to that effect. "Wow." Erik said out loud.

"Yeah you should see him with his glasses on" Logan said with a wide smile. "So was that 'wow' a thank you Logan for getting me a date with a hottie I couldn't have possibly had the nerve to ask out myself. Yeah I'll see him tonight at the library at six and look my very best, kisses?"

"Logan"

"Yeah yeah whatever Erik, don't stand this guy up. Promise me that."

Erik held his breath. Logan was right. He would not, in a million years, had the courage to ask Charles out himself. He would have probably made a complete fool of himself."okay, I promise."

Logan was still smiling, his plan had worked. What Erik didn't know is that Charles had first seen Eriks photo and had instantly said yes to Bruce. Logan reasoned that it'll be best if Erik goes to this date feeling a tad bit insecure, so that c Charles could see the real Erik. Not the Erik that everyone else sees.

Meanwhile Erik was internally freaking out. He hadn't been on a date since freshman year of high school. His last and only date was with a girl, thats when he found out he wasn't into girls. She was nice or so he vaguely remembers but not what he wanted. When he came out to Logan, his best friend since childhood, he was so scared but it turned out that he was scared for nothing. Logan supported him 100% which as all Erik could ask for. Now here he was, still with Logan, in university, sharing a dorm, while.wondering why had he said yes. Oh right, Erik thought, his face. Well at least Logan had made sure this date setup was hot. Charles was so beautiful Erik couldn't believe that Charles had agreed to see him. Erik, of all people. He probably isn't aware of how I look, thought Erik, I hope I don't disappoint.


	2. Charles isn't as confident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Charles' pov while Erik is having the convo with Logan

**Meanwhile**

"Bruce, what if he doesn't want to see me?" Charles was laying on his bunk belly up letting the blood rush to his head. 

"Charles, look, Logan confirmed that Erik will be there. Relax yourself." Bruce said while his face was buried in his paperwork.

Charles sat straight up, "wait, did you show him a picture of me?"

"Yup."

"Why? Which one? Oh my god, Bruce."

"Don't worry, Logan said that he took one look and didn't even think twice, said yes straight away."

Charles bit his lower lip, he had never done this before. He'd only been in one relationship in his life, on dates with only one person. When he found out sebastion was cheating on him, he was devastated. He cried for months and though it happened three years ago, he's been having a hard time forgetting about it. "Bruce, Sebastian-"

"Charles, Erik is not Sebastian." Bruce quickly said.

"And how do you know that?"Bruce stopped working, took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. He stood in front of Charles and looked his straight in the eyes. 

"Trust me."

Charles couldn't really say no to Bruce. They've been friends since freshman year of college and he's one of the smartest people he knows. Charles breathed in deeply. "Okay Bruce, I'm still going."

Bruce smiled ear to ear. It made Charles want to punch him. 

There was a loud knock at the door. "Open up nerds."

Charles got out of bed to open the door to Thor, Wade, Clint and Tony standing outside with a 24 pack of beers. 

"Come on in boys." Charles said with a singing voice. 

"Yo"  
"Bruce, Charles "  
"Sup man"  
"Aye my brothers"

They all just stood staring at Charles. He raised his left eye brow at them. "What?"

Wade spoke first, "you gonna go on that date with Logan's friend?" 

'Oh god, they know about this' thought Charles .

"Yes, yes I am" he said slightly raising he head a little higher. 

"Good" Tony replied while eating an apple, "I have him for a class and I really do think you guys will work."

"Wait you have him for a class?" Charles asked wide eyed, "what's he like?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, curious little monkey. You're going to have to wait about two hours to find out" Tony said smirking .

Clint laughed and passed a beer to Thor saying, "do tell us tony, you and Bruce are the only ones who seem to vaguely know with guy."

"Petey knows him too!" Wade interjected, "he tells me erik's-"

"Wade let Charles find out how Erik is by himself. Besides, tony knows him better than I do. I kinda just know him by name and face. We don't really talk." Bruce shrugged and took a sip of beer.

"Correction, he doesn't really talk, like unless to answer a question. So Charles, you can talk nonstop and he won't mind." tony winked at Charles.

"Is that way you guys set me up with him, so I can have someone listen to my constant babbling?"

The five friends glanced at each other knowingly. 

"Look Charles," Thor said, "it's been years since the whole S.S. thing and you haven't even tried to get over it, and his sorry ass. Brother, you're a great guy and this Erik person sounds nice. Go out, have fun, and forget about having the misfortune of meeting a fucking asshole." the four others nodded in agreement. 

"I see what you guys are doing for me, I appreciate it really. It's just that sometimes I think I'm never going to get over it." Charles let out a exasperated sigh.

Everyone was quiet looking sympathetically at Charles when there was a sudden knock at the door. 

Bruce got up to open it. Logan was standing with a box in his hands.

"Logan my brother," Thor said too enthusiasticly. Logan just smiled widely at him. 

"Hey guys. Hi Charles. Bruce I got what you asked for."Logan handed Bruce the box, Bruce quickly grabbed it and set it on his desk.

Charles couldn't stop staring at Logan. At first Charles thought Logan was here to tell him that Erik had backed out on meeting him. He would be lying if he said he did not 'not' expect it. Charles is so sentimental and gets attached too easily. He fears heartbreak because he's experienced it before and is still hung up about it."hello Logan." he said cooly.

Logan kept smiling at Charles, "so are you ready from your date tonight? Erik is really excited." it almost sounded like a tease.

"Really?" Charles was skeptical.

"Of course, he just doesn't really show excitement or any other emotion really," Logan muttered under his breath.

Charles just stared at Logan, "you know, I should shower." he went to his wardrobe and got his towels and some sweat pants. "See you later guys."

"Shower real good, charly." Clint said with a wink.

"Shut up, Clint." wade says, "you're gonna make poor charly nervous."

Charles smiled at them and left. He's not sure why he said yes to meet this Erik, but what does he have to lose. He won't fall for him he decided. Just this one date to get his friends off his back and that's it. Plus he doesn't need heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonder feedback, I hope you guys still like it!


	3. Erik and Charles are thinking too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly Erik and Charles need to find their chill.

Erik was standing by the library door, it was six o'clock and Charles hadn't shown up yet. His stomach was in knots and he felt like throwing up. He pulled out his cellphone and checked the time, 6:01 it read. 'Oh no,' Erik thought, 'he's not coming. Why did I get here so early, on time I'm just setting myself up for disappoinment.' 

He continued thinking on what exactly to say to Logan when he went back to the dorm, it consisted mostly on how he was never going to go on any dates Logan will try to set him up on. 

He heard a group of girls laughing and immediately knew who they were. Natasha, Pepper, Jean and Wanda. The only other people he considered friends other than Logan. 

Wanda spotted him first, "Eirk! Why are you wearing that awful black turtleneck!" she looked personally insulted and Erik tried really hard to look as nonchalant as possible. 

"You know Wanda, I specifically thought of you while I was getting ready earlier. I wanted to piss you off so I grab this turtle neck and thought "boy Wanda would sure hate seeing me in this, let me put it on" Erik smiled and glared at Wanda. 

Wanda rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Obviously someone forgot to-ow!!" Jean had elbowed Wanda in the ribs to shut her up.

"Wanda sweetie, don't so rude to our little Erik-." pepper said calmly 

Eirk cut her off saying, "I'm older than all of you." 

Natasha stared at Erik and smiled widely, "yes darling you are, but that won't stop you forming being our little Erik. In fact, girls Erik has a date tonight."

The three other girls let their jaw drop. 

"No way. Oh my god, you didn't tell us Erik!" jean spoke first. "With who? How? Why? Omg."

"Jean let the guy talk, now Erik make it like a can of beans and spill." Wanda place both of her hands on his shoulders.

Erik sighed and looked at his friends. He gave a stubble dirty look to Nat for bring it up but he took a deep breath and got to telling his friends everything.

 

*************

Charles was running late and he hated himself for that. He had gotten out of his shower and changed in time. But when he was looking for what to wear and stared at the mirror he could only think of what Sebastian had done to him and started sobbing. He felt so pathetic that his ex still held this power over him. Like a shadow, always following you around. By the time he pulled himself together it was 5:55 and he zoomed to dress himself and slapsh cold water on his red face. It was times like these when he hated his pale skin. He knew that Erik would notice his puffy, red eyes and nose. He was walking on his way to the library when he heard giggling girls. 

He stayed where he was,the wall covered his view but he knew that the place where the girls were standing was where he was supposed to meet Erik.

"Erik that is so cute" said one of the girls who sounded vaguely familiar . "I really do hope things work out between you and this Charles. He sounds familiar though."

"Clint knows him." a very male voice said. Charles heart sped up, Eriks voiced sounds very nice, he thought. 

"Nat, you knew about this and didn't tell us?!" another of the girls said and she sounded slightly angry and offend. Wait, Nat? Clint? Is that Clints Natasha or more like Natashas Clint, Charles wondered.

"I was under confidentiality." it was definitely the Natasha Charles thought it was. "Oh and Pepper, this Charles sounds familiar because he's Charles Xavier." Pepper knows Erik too? Charles was very amused now. All he could think is what a small school this is. 

"Oh. Ohhhhh. I see what's happened here. So Logan and Bruce teamed up and set up their roommates together. Sweet." Pepper said knowingly.

"Yeah but apparently their little plan didn't work because it's ten past six and Charles isn't here yet, so he doesn't want to see me." Erik sounded. Suddenly Charles started walking without thinking. He didn't like hearing Erik sad. Charles decided.  
He cleared his throat and five heads turned to look at him. "Sorry for being late, I couldn't decide what to wear." He smiled and looked directly into Eriks eyes. 'Oh he's better looking in person how' thought Charles. Erik look slightly embarrassed and was pink in his cheeks. Charles thought it was adorable. And then Erik smiled at him and Charles couldn't think of what to say. He's never felt this way. Not even with Sebastain 'Oh no' was all that Charles could think.


	4. sushi date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik meet.

'My heart is going to come out of my chest,' Erik thought , 'Charles is very British.' and he sounded so good. Its like Erik could listen to him read a whole dictionary and he'd thank Charles for the privilege. 

Erik looked over at Natasha with pleading eyes. Thankfully as always she got the hint and told the girls that they had to study. The rest of the girls also got the hit and said goodbye to both of the men.

"You two be nice now" said Wanda with a wink. Erik hadn't wanted to kill someone as much He wanted to kill Wanda in that moment. He looked over to Charles but Charles was just smiling. 'God he's beautiful.'

"Hello, I'm Charles Francis Xavier." Charles held out his hand looking very formal and very, very, cute or so Erik thought. Erik just stared at him until he realized it was his cue to say something. 

“Oh- um- I’m- very nice to- oh wait- uh... I” Erik blushed bright red and was in complete agony because he couldn’t speak to Charles without messing up which was something Erik usually didn’t do. He was known for being cooly calm and nonchalant. This wasn’t him and he wasn't sure why just speaking to Charles was making him sound like a complete fool. Erik took a deep breath and straighten himself.

“ Hello Charles, I’m Erik Lehnsherr.” Charles still had holding up while Erik was absorbed in his own thoughts. Erik shook his hand. Charles’ hand is very soft is the first thing that came to Erik's mind. He noticed too that it was sweaty that only meant that Charles isn’t as cool and collected as he seemed. Which honestly made Erik feel a little better. "And incase you hadn't noticed, I'm really nervous."

"I'd really like to see what you are like when you're not nervous. So, how about we go to some other place I'm famished and as much as I like standing here with you, I'd rather be eating somewhere with you." Charles said in such a nice way that Erik barely registered that Charles was flirting with him. When Erik finally got the hint he blushed so red again and just stared at the ground hoping the ground would open up and swallow him whole. 

" Yeah, lets go." Erik said as collected and as coolly as he could. 'hopefully Charles didn't notice' was what Erik was thinking as both men made their way to the door. 

Charles and Erik walked side by side and Erik was just staring at Charles' hands. They were was soft as they looked and Erik couldn't wait until he was holding them again. He laughed at what he was thinking now because just a couple minutes ago he was ready to bitch Logan out for setting him up on a date. Everything changed though when he heard Charles talk and he wasn't sure that it was normal for a person to have so much power over the simplest thing ever. The sound of their voice. 

"May I ask what's so funny?" Charles looked at him from the corner of his eye and somehow made Erik feel guilty for laughing on his own. 

"I'm not sure you'll find what I'm thinking funny." Erik smirked at him and was a little surprised by his answer. It's like his mouth spoke without consulting his brain. 

Charles stopped walking and looked at him straight in the eye. Erik's heart sped ten times faster than it already was. "Humor me, Lehnsherr." 

Erik wasn't sure if it was because Charles had used his last name or because Charles was looking at him directly in the eye, he just wasn't sure why he leaned in closer to Charles and whispered in his ear, "I'm glad you came."

 

********************

 

Charles wasn't sure what to do after that. It was really hot. Erik was really hot and sexy. He silently thanked Bruce for having friends who have hot friends. He also had no idea where this newfound confidence was coming from. He flirted with Erik first, made the first bold move to touch him. But Erik, Erik, he made Charles feel all these strange things he'd never felt before. So when Erik leaned in and whispered in his ear Charles really wanted to kiss him right then. Fortunately he had marvelous self control and actually wanted to really get to know Erik. he couldn't believe he was apprehensive on going on this date Bruce and Logan had setup. He's really glad he came, too. Erik was still standing dangerously close to him so he whispered back, "So am I."

Erik stepped back and Charles was already missing the closeness of his body. Charles figured that if Erik could be bold so could he. Charles grabbed Erik's hand and said, "Come on I know this place where the sushi is to kill for."

Charles looked over at Erik from the corner of his eye and saw that Erik was smiling. Charles wondered if it was because of him or because of what he was laughing about earlier. "You never did tell me what you were laughing about, Lehnsherr." 

Erik turned his head to look at Charles. " Honestly, I forgot,"

"What could make you forget something so soon?" Charles raised his eyebrows at Erik.

"Oh you know, maybe it has something to do with the incredibly handsome englishman whose holding my hand at the moment.' Charles immediately turned a bright red at that. his date was going so well, he couldn't believe that it hadn't really started. 

They turned the corner still hand in hand and the sushi place was right on the left. Erik held open the door for him to which Charles thanked him for it. They had to let go of each other and Charles did not like it for one bit. 

A tall man about their age was the reception area and looked up from the computer when Charles silently said an oh no. It was Peter Parker, Wade Wilsons boyfriend. Peter furrowed his brows at them. "Hi Charles and Erik? Erik? you actually go out? Wow, I'm beginning to think all the times I would invite you to hangout you were just being a grumpy cat in disguise. but you're here with Charles Xavier? Looking very blushy, the both if you if i may add-" 

"Parker, please shut up. As a matter of fact, I'm here with Charles because our roommates set us up on a date." Erik sounded a little too aggressive, if he hadn't told Charles he was glad Charles came Charles would have thought Erik didn't want to be here.

Peter looked at both of them and started grinning really wide. "Well, then let me not interrupt your date and follow me so I can show you to your booth" 

'how'd you know if we didn't want a table?" Erik asked challengingly 

"Oh Erik, get your head out of your ass, you'll be thanking me later sweetie. Now, My shift is almost done, so I won't be your waiter. I also have a hot date with my honey bunny. I'll tell him you said hi Charly." With that Peter gave us our menus and winked at me and wiggled his eyebrows to Erik. To which Erik rolled his eyes at. 

"Charly?" Erik said when it got a little too quiet.

"Yeah, my friends call me that to annoy the hell out of me." Charles looked at Erik without raising his head from the menu only to meet Eriks eyes and quickly look down back at the menu. 

"Mines call me Lenny." Charles laughed really hard at that to which Erik also laughed. 

"You have a nice laugh." Charles was being bold again, because frankly he didn't care anymore. He wasn't going to go on for the rest of his life being miserable because some asshole had broke his heart. He was young and he was on a date with a incredibly attractive man and he'd be damned if he didn't enjoy himself this once. He' ready to move on. And he will move on. 

Erik looked at him sternly and said, "So do you, Charly"


	5. probably more than both bargained for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eriks thoughts during the date.

Erik and Charles had ordered their sushi and finished eating two hours ago. They had talked nonstop about a variety of things from the people they both know to their major and life goals and dreams. Erik figured that if logan hadn't set them up, any of his other friends, particularly Natasha would have eventually set him up with Charles. Either way of looking at it they would had probably ended up with each other. The thought of that made Erik smile. So far he really liked Charles. 

Erik was staring at Charles but he didn't care. 

"You know, I think it's almost closing time." Charles said looking and sounding a little sad. That gave Erik an idea.

t Erik hadn't stopped staring at Charles and smiled amused. "Oh well, I guess we should head back to our dorms it is getting kinda late..." Erik noticed Charles looked like he didn't really want to call it a night so Erik internally said fuck it, "... Unless, if you're up for it we could go somewhere else to chat." 

At that Charles perked up and nodded. 

"Oksy let me just-" Erik signaled the waiter.

Charles put his hand on top of Erik's interrupting his train of thought. 'damn it,' thought Erik, 'he can do that too easily to me' 

"I already paid for dinner, Erik."

Erik furrowed his brows. "Really? When?"

The waiter was standing in front of them equally as confused as Erik. Charles flash his card in the air and handed it to the waiter. "Now." 

Erik continued staring at Charles and couldn't help but to think that Charles was always going to keep him on edge with how spontaneous he is. Erik had always been the type of guy to have control over everything. not like a control freak, but more like being the dominant one. 'At least he'll keep it interesting' With that in mind Erik got up and held his hand out to Charles, Charles took it and grinned at Erik. 

"Where to now lenny.?" Charles asked with a coy smile. 

Erik's eyebrows shot up and he bit his lip without breaking eye contact. "Patience my dear Xavier. And," Erik grabbed Charles' shoulders, " do you trust me?"

"Yes," Charles said immediately.

"okay then, do not question where were going, lets just go." With that Charles got his card back and they promptly exited the restaurant. 

Erik and Charles walked side by side and turned left, then right, then left again, then right again and then kept walking straight until they were couple of blocks away from the school but still technically on school grounds. Erik was taking Charles to the place he goes to when he wants to be completely alone like truly alone, even to occasionally get away from Logan and his constant nagging about how Erik could do so much more but he chose to do nothing but to work with metal and watch tv. 

His safe haven was a hidden garden which had all sorts of flowers and bushes. In the middle of those was a single bench. It was a very private location, Erik found it his freshmen year and he came here everyday and had never seen another person even remotely close to his secret spot. He thought this was the case because there wasn't even a path to lead people here. So unless people knew that it was there, they won't find it. In fact, Erik liked to think it just appeared like the room of requirement appeared to people who really need something. Like Erik really needed to have a moment alone in privacy. Now though, he to be alone with Charles. Erik looked over to observe Charles taking in the view. Charles' mouth was hanging slightly open, which made Erik think inappropriate thoughts. His eyes were also widely open gawking at the garden. 

"So what do you think?" Erik already knew he had impressed Charles but he wanted to hear whatever was going on in Charles' mind. 

"Wow, I mean, it's, wow. I've never seen this place before, let alone imagine it existed. How did you find it anyway?" Charles bit his pink lush lips that gave Erik ideas.

" Well, when one wishes to be alone, one tends to go on long walks and stumbled upon beautiful things. I've never seen anyone else come here and I found this place freshmen year. So since then it's been my oasis of solitude. But now I'm here with you, so come, lets sit." Erik wasn't looking at Charles while he said that because it felt too cheesy to say and Erik was barely believing that he was saying it. They walked to the bench and sat.

"I'm honored that you brought me here, seeing how this is your private place." Charles leaned in too close to Erik and put his laced his finger between Eriks. Erik felt his heart pounding in his chest and contemplated kissing Charles but thought better of it.

They stayed like that for a while. Charles lifted his head up, his face was inches away from Erik. Erik could feel Charles breath on his face and once again thought of kissing him. Erik has never been a fan of kissing someone without asking them but felt like if he asked and Charles said no he'd be devastated.

"May I kiss you?" Erik froze because Charles whispered the question in his ear. 

Eriks eyes widen and instead of answering he leaned in. 'Charles lips are softer than they look' was the first thing Erik could think. It was a stiff kiss at first, more like a peck. Both men were coming to terms that this night did not go anywhere near to what they expected. It was a good thing though. Their lips parted and Charles' tongue found his way into Eriks mouth. Erik tries unsuccessfully to suppress a moan. As Charles explored Eriks mouth Erik opened his eyes to find Charles looking at him. Erik cupped Charles cheeks and Charles sucked Eriks bottom lip. It was Eriks turn to explore Charles mouth and he did exactly what charles did to him. They paused for air. Both men were panting hard and flushed.

Charles breathlessly said, "that was some kiss."

Erik would hear the smile.on his face. He hand his eyes closed and had let his head fall back. 

"Well, at least I wasn't the only one who had enjoyed it." Erik said with a smile.

They stayed in their private little garden for a while, as they talked more and more. Suddenly neither men were scared to say or do anything else that came to mind. Before he knew it, Erik realized it was two in the morning.

"Shit Charles, it's two am. Time doesn't seem to exist when I'm with you." Erik wiggled his brows at Erik and earned seem Charles blushing super red. He felt like he was crushing harder than a twelve year old. 

"I guess it's time to go back to the really world." Charles said sounding begrudgingly.

Erik smiled at that. "I wonder if our roommates are up waiting on us."

Charles laughed, "yeah they probably want to know how's our date going."

Erik tilt his head and smirked at Charles, "what should we tell them?"

Charles rested his head on Eriks shoulder and held his hand, rubbing his knuckles. "Just that we had a good time, and let's leave them in suspense. If we tell them their plan worked they'll get cocky. Lets not give them that level of confidence yet. Though I would very much like to see you again." 

Erik rested his head on top of Charles' head. "Oo, someone has an evil side. I like your plan. I would also again like to keep seeing you." 

They got up and walked slowly back to the dorms hand in hand. They exchanged numbers along the way. When they regrettably got When to the dorms. They kissed goodbye and each went their separate ways. Erik looked over his shoulder to look at Charles only to find Charles looking at him too. Erik smiled and nodded his head at him to which Charles blew him a kiss. Erick ''caught' it and put it him his pocket. 

Erik made his way to his room. He couldn't believe how amazing Charles was. He couldn't believe he had almost decided to not go to his date. He will forever be glad that he did go. Though it was just a first date Erik believed that Charles would be the really deal. More like he hoped. Charles was wonderful and Erik couldn't help but to feel really lucky. 

Erik opened his door to find Logan awake watching the tv. 

"Well, look who decided to come home and ignore my text messages." Logan sounded tired and amused.

Erik rolled his eyes and fished his phone from his pockets. "My phone was on silent. Sorry. I didn't even think of checking it."

Logan chuckled. "So I take it your date want well." 

"Yeah, I guess." Erik said nonchalantly.

Logan stood up and stretched, "you guess?"

"Yeah." Erik changed into his pjs and jumped into bed. 

Logan was just staring at him like he wanted to shake information. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Erik I interrupted my sleep schedule so I can hear how your date went and all you tell me is "I guess?"" 

Erik laughed evil to which Logan had guessed that Charles and Erik were going to intentionally withhold information from Bruce and him. "Okay,be mysterious."

"That's like my middle name, man." Erik said sheepish. "I'm tired, let's go to sleep."

"You son of a bitch."

"Sleep tight Logy."

Erik knocked out still thinking about his lips on Charles'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic, please be gentle. all mistakes are mine.


End file.
